Love Forever
by Blue -Niagra
Summary: Mikan and Natsume do love each other, but they had a fight on Graduation, and so two years later, tehy regret what they did. Mikan goes in search of Natsume... In Winter! NXM, yay!


**Love Forever**

Mikan and Natsume have a fight on Graduation day, and Mikan wishes never to see him again. In the end, they only suceed in breaking each others hearts, and Mikan feels she did the wrong thing, and goes in search of Natsume... In the middle of Winter!

Me: I was listening to the song Love Forever by Kana Ueda, the seiyu for Mikan Sakura. It's from an anime called Pop Chance sesseion, which I will watch one day. Yes, I still have no internet... I upload this at my older sisters when I visit yayness...

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice or Love Forever.

This fanfic consists of bad language (if you read, they are swear words) and yeah, that's why it's T rated... Meh!

**Love you Forever**

"I hate you! I hate you you selfish pig!" screamed Mikan as she stomped down the halls in her high heels, an angry Natsume following her down those halls, fire in his hands as they yelled.

Thank god everyone else was in the celebration halls, celebrating Graduating. They didn't have to watch the usual fight between Mikan and Natsume, but this one was worse. They were going all at it.

"That makes two of us, then! And I'm not the one who hung around the buffet all night!" he snapped back as Mikan turned to glare at him, her fists clenching.

"Oh no you don't! That's because Hotaru was there, stealing the crab for herself! God, you're such an idiot! _Why_ did I have to meet you here in this stupid Academy!" screeched Mikan loudly as Natsume glared long and hard at her, then his fire diminished, but he grabbed her fringe, and banged her against the wall.

"Speak for yourself, you stupid little girl. I hate you even more than the rain! I don't know why you had to be _born._ No wonder your mother left you in the care of that old man! She must have been glad she was rid of you!" snapped Natsume. Mikan gasped, her heart being crushed. Natsume knew it wasn't true, so did she, he was just angry, but it didn't stop her from crying.

"Y-Y-You bastard! No wonder everyone hates you! No wonder we're all scared! I hate your guts! I hate everything about you! I gave you a chance, Natsume, something everyone else thought they were doing, but they weren't! I can't forgive you! I hate you and I never want to see you again!" Mikan yelled, and ran off as Natsume watched her, and he slumped against the wall, watching her run off out of the grounds, towards her dorm room.

Why did he do that, to the girl he really and truly loved? Why had he been a bastard towards her? Natsume put his hands in his head...

Mikan slammed her dorm shut and fell onto the floor, crying her eyes out as she thought of all the things he had said. He really hated her, didn't he? But what kept replaying in her head was her own words, saying she never wanted to see him again. Did she really mean it...?

The next day, everyone was saying their goodbyes to one another, except Mikan and Natsume, who ignored each other for the rest of the day, until they actually said goodbye. Mikan said her tearful goodbyes to Hotaru, who was going off to America to make inventions galore and meet Steven Hawkings, then Ruka was going to study to be a vetenarian in Kyoto. Mikan, she was going to live in Kobe because she loved the countryside.

Mikan glanced to one person who was talking to Ruka. He turned too, and they stared at each other for a moment, then Mikan whipped her head towards Hotaru again, who was gobbling crab and cup cakes. Mikan wondered if it was a nice mix? All together watching Hotaru eat like a piglet made her queasy.

"So, Hotaru, will you miss me?" Mikan asked, beaming as Hotaru gave her a glnace, then went back to her holy and wonderful cupcakes and crab. Mikan sighed as Hotaru looked at her again.

"Not particularly, why?" Hotaru asked her as Mikan glared at her, then she hugged Hotaru and laughed, smiling.

"I'll miss you, too. I love you, Hotaru!" Mikan said, running off as Hotaru watched her, then sighed. She picked up and object, and started to feel teary eyed.

"Now... There's no use for you, my darling." she sobbed, and hugged her darling baka-gun as Mikan ran off to hug Sumire, who screeched about a no star hugging her, well she was actually a three star student, but Sumire screeched all the way through the hug.

When Mikan was leaving Sumire, Sumire grabbed her and hugged Mikan tightly, glaring at anyone who dared to go near them to break the hug, then Sumire burst into tears as Mikan went to hug Nonoko, Anna and Yuu.

Koko already had his hug! But he was busy kissing a crying Sumire, so he was satisfied. Mikan smiled as she hugged her friends who were also teary eyed, but not as tearful as Sumire was.

"I'll miss you guys!" Mikan sniffed as Nonoko hugged her tightly while Yuu wiped his glasses clean, then held onto Nonoko's hand tightly.

"I hope you two get an apartment or house together and marry! Remember to keep in contact." Mikan said as Yuu smiled while Nonoko hugged her shy boyfriend, nodding.

"Of course! We'll keep in touch, right?" Nonoko asked as Mikan smiled, nodding while Anna passed goodbye cakes around. She had made them the day before, adn the cakes all yelled out 'goodbye'. Mikan took one and smiled.

"Of course! I can't ever forget you!" Mikan said, and started to chomp on the cake as Nonoko ate her own, then looked over at where Natsume and Ruka stood, talking.

"Say, aren't you going to say goodbye to Natsume-kun? After all, he was your partner in class, and you two dated some time ago." Nonoko said as Mikan looked over at Natsume. She felt even sadder when she looked at him, then shook her head and stuck a smile on her face.

"Nope! He's out of my system! When I walk through those gates, I will finally get rid of that evil man!" she said happily.

"Natsume, why won't you say goodbye to her? Don't you _like_ her anymore?" Ruka asked his best friend. Natsume sighed. He didn't want to look at Mikan, let alone speak to her. He was still mad at himself for saying those terrible things to her.

"Ruka, shut up, she's annoying. Once I'm gone then I'll finally be free of that annoying, stupid air head. If I go near her I'll try and burn her to a crisp because she's so annoying!" he said as Ruka frowned. He knew that Natsume was lieing. He had a good guess that the two had fought, and they were both mad at each other and themselves.

"Whatever you say, Natsume. So, you'll keep in touch?" Ruka asked as Natsume gave a nod.

"Duh. If I didn't keep an eye on you,. Hotaru would have made a good profit and then killed you. I can't let that happen. Plus you need me." Natsume said as Ruka laughed, and patted Natsume's shoulder.

"Okay, Natsume! But don't worry, I'll be fine. I have my ways to make Hotaru obey my every command. She's like a genie in a lamp, rub her the right way and she'll grant three wishes." Ruka said as Natsume grimaced.

"Don't say that to me, tell it to someone like Koko, who will laugh at that! Weirdo." Natsume said as Ruka fell on the ground, laughing while Hotaru walked towards them and made her boyfriend stand up.

"I hope you're not laughing about moi... Hey, Hyuuga, do you have an explanation to why Mikan's so sad?" asked Hotaru, jerking her thumb towards the girl who was pretending to be happy go lucky.

"Who? Polka-dots? How the heck should I know about her sadness? She looks like her usual goofy self." Natsume replied, then turned and walked towards the Sakura tree he usually sat under and sighed.

If only he could act brave for once and say sorry to the girl he loved! But Natsume was a coward, and couldn't bring himself to say it. He just wanted to act cold and try and push her away. Someone then tapped him on the shoulder and he turned to see Mikan.

"Natsume-kun? I want to say goodbye to you, even though you insulted me last night." Mikan said, her voice a little angry as he stared at her, glaring while she folded her arms.

"Whatever, polka-dots. I don't need to say goodbye to the likes of you." he snapped as Mikan sighed, shaking her head.

"Goodbye isn't forever, Natsume. I know that one day our paths will cross again... Although sometimes I think that you hope the opposite!" she cried, and ran off as Hotaru and Ruka watched, then stared at Natsume who looked at the tree so that he could make no eye contact with anyone else.

"_You idiot! Now you made her cry again!"_ he yelled to himself, then walked off back to his dorm, which he would leave soon. He sighed, and put his head in his hands...

**2 years later...**

"Hotaru?" Mikan asked as she held the phone to her ear. She hadn't heard from her best friend since graduation, and now she was calling her!? Mikan wondered why Hotaru called her, was she back in Japan with Ruka by her side?

"Hai. I'm sorry I never called, Mikan, but America's calls cost so much when going to another country. Mikan-chan... How are you?" Hotaru asked as Mikan sat on the couch, the phone to her ear.

"I'm fine, thanks. I'm a teacher in Alice Academy." she said, and she knew that Hotaru was holding her breath.

"A teacher? You spent years in the Academy as a student and now you spend time there as a teacher? So, what do you teach?" asked Hotaru as Mikan smiled at the floor, then replied to Hotaru's answer.

"I'm the teacher of the Special Abilities class. I wouldn't want to be any other teacher, really." she said as Hotaru sighed, then started to talk once Mikan finished her sentence.

"I guess that's good for you. Well, I'm in Japan at the minute. Have you heard from Natsume?" Hotaru asked, and Mikan's eyes widened. She hadn't heard that name in two years. She didn't expect Hotaru to bring it up.

"Wh-Who?" she asked, and Hotaru sighed.

"Natsume. Natsume Hyuuga? The one who frequently humiliated and taunted you? The one you fell in love with!?" cried Hotaru. She knew Mikan didn't want to hear it, but she had to be reminded of her love for him. Mikan's look of happiness turned into a look of sadness.

"Oh... Him. If I had heard from him, then surely I would have remembered his name?" she said as Hotaru blinked from her end of the phone.

"Don't you want to go and see him?" she asked her best friend as Mikan shook her head, then remembered that Hotaru couldn't see her actions.

"Hotaru, I need to go. I'll talk to you in the morning." Mikan said, and as Hotaru started to protest, Mikan put the phone down and sighed, staring up at the ceiling and blinking, feeling tears in her eyes.

Did she do the right thing two years ago? Was it right to tell Natsume that she hated him and never wanted to see him again, when she never meant it? Mikan then felt guilty, like she always did, but this guilt was stronger.

She didn't hate Natsume, she loved him, very much. But did he love her? She wasn't so sure anymore. Once she had convinced herself that he loved her when they were dating, but after the break up, she had to stop believing he loved her, even though she still kept her love for him locked away.

Mikan then looked over at a wooden box on her mantle, and walked over to it...

"Natsume, do you know who Hotaru was just on the phone to?" Ruka asked on the other line as Natsume sat on his couch. In the two years that had passed, he had become a successful business man and he had a lot of money. Everyone had heard of him, and many women wanted to date him. Fat chance.

He still loved Mikan, very much.

"Who? The emporer? The King of Sian?" he asked sarcastically as Ruka tutted on the other line,

"No. Mikan! Mikan Sakura! She found out that she's a teacher at Alice Academy! She teaches the Special Ability class! Now is your chance to win her back!" cried Ruka down the phone as Natsume stared at the wall, his gaze fixed.

Mikan? She stayed on at Alice Academy? He would have hated to stay on. He never wanted to go back there, but she stayed... She seemed to love it so much, like it was a realy home to her...

"So? Why should I care about her? My feelings are gone, I don't like that idiot anymore. She's worthless to me, now. I'm happy the way I am." Natsume said as Ruka gasped.

"What are you saying!? Natsume, are you an idiot or are you doing this to hurt yourself! Either way, you couldn't be more of a jerk! When Hotaru called her, she turned sad at the mention of your name! Natsume, you shouldn't keep yourself away from the girl you love!" cried Ruka, scolding Natsume who had lowered his head so that his bangs covered his eyes and his face was shadowed.

"Goodbye, Ruka." he said, and presse the end call button before the blonde haired beauty could protest more. Natsume then nlooked up and around his flat, and saw a photograph of the girl he loved most. The one she had given him when they were dating. He sighed, and walked towards it, staring at her face.

The next thing he did was grab his coat and keys and walked out of the apartment...

"S-So c-cold..." Mikan mumbled to herself. It was a cold winters night, and she had walked out of the academy to go in search of Natsume's apartment. Despite how cold and dangerous it was, she wanted to see Natsume and apologize to him. If she didn't, then she would never be able to forgive herself!

She knew where his business building was, everyone did! He was famous around Japan for making the most money etc. Mikan sighed. It was so cold and she was tired, too. Mikan looked around. Her sense of direction was as bad as ever, and she hadn't eaten anything all day because she had been ill, so the cold night air and the deep snow worsened her health.

She wondered to herself where Natsume lived, but how did she know? If she went to his building, then she could ask someone where he lived and if they could take her to his house or apartment. She wondered if anyone was at the building, if not, then she was doomed.

"Where is it..." she mumbled to herself, then suddenly felt faint and stopped where she stood, looking around. She saw a bench and took a step towards it, but her leg barely touched the ground when she fell and fainted, laying there in the snow, getting colder and colder...

Natsume walked through the park, sighing. He wondered if anyone in the academy would be awake? And if he went in there, how would he react? He hated the place! Natsume stuffed his hands in his coat pockets. It was freezing! His scarf and gloves didn't help much, but at least they didn't make him freeze.

No one else was outside in the cold like he was, and he understood why. Anyone with an insane mind would only dare to set foot in the snow. Well... He was pretty insane. He loved Mikan too much to let her go so easily. He had spent two years of hurt, and he didn't want his whole life to be like that.

He looked around, then saw something in the dim lamp light near a park bench blanketed in snow. He wondered if it was someone's coat that had been blown off. He walked towards the lump, then saw that it was in fact a person, and his eyes widened.

"Oi. Get up." he said in a quiet voice, and gently prodded the person with his foot. He then leaned down to see who it was, and got the shock of his life...

"Oh crap, Mikan! Mikan, get up!" he yelled, shaking her, but she was motionless. He wondered if she was okay, then decided to get her back to his place before she froze to death. He knew she was still breathing, thank goodness, but he was worried about her.

She had quite a high fever!

Natsume picked Mikan up bridal style, and turned around, jogging back to his place because it was the closest out of the academy and his apartment. Jogging back to his apartment got him warm, he had to admit, but being warm wasn't his worry, Mikan was.

"Please don't do the stupid thing and die on me, you idiotic girl! If you die then so help me I'll bring you back to life and burn your hair!" he snapped as he barged into his apartment. He kenw that threats wouldn't wake her up, but he was pretty upset by everything and didn't know what else to do.

Natsume then took Mikan into his room and layed her down on his bed, putting the covers over her so that she was warm. He then turned the heating up to help her. If she didn't wake her up then he didn't know what to do! Well, he didn't know what to do anyway because she wasn't awake anyway and he was upset and sad about the way he had found her.

He couldn't let her die! He freakin' loved the air head! She was his damned life! If she died then so did he. He was already planning his suicide... (Oh my gosh I am so weird haha!)

Hours later, Mikan started to wake up. Her vision was blurry and she started to cough. She felt so terrible. She hoped she didn't look it, she wanted to go back to her class and look nice...

"Mm... Where am I?" she asked herself, the blurry vision of the room coming into view, and she saw that the room wasn't hers. She wondered if she was still dreaming, then she saw someone she didn't expect to see, and she was sure she was dreaming, so, she did what she normally did in her sleep, and she said what she had to say.

"Oh... Natsume-kun... You're in my dreams again..." she mumbled as Natsume stared at her after waking up from hearing her coughing. This could be interesting...

"_Dreams? She dreams about me?"_ he thought to himself as Mikan stared at him, her eyes half closed while she continued talking.

"I had better say this... I'm sorry that I said those horrid things to you on Graduation day... I never meant them at all, in fact I don't hate you, I seriously love you, and I wanted to see you again oh so much. I want to be with you, to marry you and have your babies... Ah, what lovely babies... We'll call them Fuyume, Tsukiko and Pumpkin... Maybe even Lamb..." she mumbled to herself, still thinking that she was in dreamland as Natsume stared at the weird girl.

"Lamb!? Hell will we call our kid Lamb! My kid is not an animal, and PUMPKIN!? What the hell... You're a nutter!" he cried out as Mikan yawned and turned around to stare at him, still thinking that she was dreaming.

"I knew you would say that... That's why I should call it Lamb, I liked to see you get all crazy about baby names... You always got crazy mad when I did weird things..." she mumbled to herself as Natsume raised an eyebrow.

She was really weird, even in her sleep.

"Too bad you're a dream... I miss you..." she whispered, then started to cry as Natsume stared at her, then leaned in as Mikan stared at him. She still thought he was a dream, even the smell of him seemed distant to her. Mikan sighed as Natsume looked at the tired, ill girl.

"I miss you, too." he whispered, then suddenly kissed her and Mikan's eyes widened. Why was the kiss so realistic? Why were his lips warm and soft, why did she get a buzz from it? Why did she metl and why was his touch so real and nice? Was she awake, or asleep? Mikan decided to find out...

"OW! Son of a..." she cried out after pinching herself hard while Natsume smirked, seeing her sit bolt upright. She stared at him, then more tears came into her eyes and spilled down her rosey cheeks.

"I'm not dreaming... WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME!?" she cried as Natsume smirked. Mikan was blushing a dangerous red and he knew she wanted answers to why he never woke her up.

"Because you're so funny when you're asleep... Plus I heard you confess." he said as she turned even more red.

"Oh no, I said all of that! Natsume-kun... Don't be mad at me, please!" she cried out as he stared at her. He knew she would start crying again if he didn't speak soon. He knew just what to say.

"Idiot... Of course I'm not mad! Oh, and I never meant what I said, either. If you weren't born then my reason to live would be non-existent. Plus, I want all the things you want... Except a kid called Lamb! Your choice in names is so poor!" he said as Mikan stared at him, the blush still stuck on her face.

"Y-You mean... You're apologizing? You mean you _love_ me like I love you?" she cried, and yet again she was crying as Natsume gave her the nod. Mikan burst into tears. She was happy, and Natsume was happy, too. Mikan hugged him tightly.

"Duh. I love the biggest idiot in the world." he said, and Mikan suddenly kissed him passionately, despite being ill. Natsume returned the kiss, but he was so sure there was more than one tongue in his mouth at that moment where they were kissing...

**The End**

(the thing she took out of the box was a locket Natsume ha given her, kay?)

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

You know, I didn't end the way I wanted too... I ended a little bit funnier. I think it was funny, how about you? Thanks for reading, anyways! So sorry that my stupid internet isn't with me, it died and the funeral wasn't so good... mwaha! Oh, yeah, I uploaded this on my older sisters boyfriends computer which is slow but good.

See ya!

_**Blue -Niagra!**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_


End file.
